SHINOBI RIDER
by GirXzimXfanatic
Summary: sasuke is stolen by a mysterious ninja and taken to alagaesia in the midst of a war yet he is the only 1 who knows the deadly secret of which he alone can save konoha as this goes on the other ninja are having a little dilema of their own...
1. Chapter 1

**SHINOBI RIDER**

Note: this is my first fanfic and crossover actually its my first story so please be nice!!! also I don't own Naruto or Eragon if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this

'_thinking'_

_~telepathy~_

"talking"

"_ancient language"_

Sasuke walked beside his client Aki a young eleven year old boy on Aki's other side was naruto and shikamaru they had all been sent on a mission to guide Aki to the Suna. Sasuke looked up at the rapidly darkening sky _'to bad this kids not a ninja' _ he thought they had been traveling at snails pace all day because Aki couldn't keep up with the shinobi.

"how far to go? IM BORED OUT OF MY MIND HERE!!!" said a very agitated Naruto,

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shikamaru sighed in annoyance _'we better get there soon or that question alone will drive me CRAZY!!!' _ shikamaru thought irritably.

X~X~X~X

Sasuke, shikamaru, naruto and Aki sat around a clearing (shikamaru actually laying down half asleep watching the red, orange and purple tinged clouds roll by as daylight slowly disappeared)

"How long 'til we reach Suna?" asked Aki

"about a days walk ahead if we can keep a good pace" answered sasuke

shikimaru glanced lazily at naruto who's mouth hung open obviously he had been about to ask the same question naruto clamped it shut and went back to throwing stones at a tree to quell his boredom

"the sky seems to be dakening way to fast" said shikamaru immediately alert sasuke looked around quickly he jumped to his feet and activated the sharingan.

He didn't like what he saw "genjutsu" he muttered naruto bolted up right and Aki looked worried

"what?" he asked slowly

"arm yourself" he said slowly without glancing in aki's direction aki just smiled and hissed "that shan't be necessary uchiha" he cooed in an amused voice and began to change before the three shinobi's very eyes when the transformation was complete there stood a tall figure who's identity was shaded by the Akatsuki's cloak billowing about him even though there was no wind

"NOW YOU DIE" they screamed

the figure launched himself or herself (none of the shinobi knew which since their voice was a hiss and they were covered by the akatsuki's uniform) at the three shinobi who ducked dodged and attacked the deadly enemy

shikimaru although very annoyed tried to get in a good position for his shadow possession jutsu but as he was just about to the figure turned and knocked shikamaru of his feet and into the air shika maru only just managed to right himself but to late the figure came and knocked him out with a full force blow to the head shikamaru droped to the ground with a steady stream of blood leakibg out of his head.

Naruto looked at what the stranger did to shikamaru as he performed hand seals he growled and "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" he screamed and 50 or so shadow clones appeared surrounding the stranger who calmly destroyed them all by shooting an electrical jutsu which disposed of them all he jumped and disappeared naruto caught by surprise fell over with a kunai sticking out of his back and a large welt on his head.

Now sasuke was struggling to keep up with his opponent who was some how managing to evade the sharingan he turned and his opponent stood behind him they looked each other flat in the eye.

"sssooooo you believe you can defeat me miserable uchiha? Well you are mistaken" it hissed

"I can and I will, but who are you, why are you here and how did you manage to fool the Hokage?" sasuke stalled

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah some good questions but unworthy of scum like you!" it screeched

"I have as much right to it as you teme" he shot back all the while thinking up a plan to defeat his opponent

"heh heh its your decision…I am the one who stands in front of yourself now uchiha, I am here to dispose of or recruit you and capture that yellow haired moron there" he said indicating to naruto

"and if you please I fooled her since the old bat has had a few _extra ingredients_ added to her beloved sake and you may find her quite Ill as it seeps through her veins my master has fooled your pathetic village and is _temporarily _replacing the old drunk" they smirked

"not any more teme you were a dobe for telling me that!" sasuke growled

"oh reeeealyyyy? I think not uchiha you are easily disposed of!" at this the akatsuki member launched themselves at sasuke who only just managed to dodge

and the battle raged on but in the long 2 day lasting bloody end sasuke fell to his knees unconscious and defeated.

X~X~X~X

Kakashi, shino, kiba and akamaru jumped from branch to branch, They were looking for the team sent out to guide a young child to Suna. Kiba and akamaru stayed ahead sensing trouble soon they stopped the other two nija stopped behind them

"akamaru smells…"

"blood" kakashi finished kiba's sentence for him

kiba nodded and the group headed towards the strengthening smell ans stopped at the sight ahead of them.

Sasuke tied up with ninja wire on the ground, shikamaru tied to a tree a large spot of blood upon his head and naruto tied up with the same material as the others and slung over a very bloodied up akatsuki ninja who looked up at them slowly hate filled the barely visible eyes and he snarled at the newcomers.

Kakashi surveyed him and weighed him up then said

"who might you be?" in a dangerous tone

the stranger looked up and answered

"why can't you tell!!!???!!??!" he started in a mocking tone "I'm the little loveable AKI!!!!!!!" he screeched

kakashi made a sign for the others to follow his lead and without warning disappeared only to appear behind the stranger kunai held up to his throat

"think you'll get me with that old trick? WELL GUESS AGAIN!" he disappeared and jumped behind shino who turned and sent his bugs to attack kiba and akamaru attacked but the villain was to fast he disappeared and then another battle raged causing kakashi to lift the headband off his sharingan eye

X~X~X~X

Kakashi charged chidori in hand but the stranger dodged he cackled grabbed sasukes unconscious form and fled the ninja tried to pursue him but were unsuccessful the stranger in the cloak had disappeared taking sasuke with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINOBI RIDER**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_~telepathy~_

"_ancient language"_

**Author note: first a special thanks to Nitroglycerin for being my very first reviewer thanks for the advice, review and for reading nitro!so hope you enjoy this chapter in my naruto/eragon crossover!.**

Sasuke groaned and sat up his head was pounding and every one of his muscles hurt. Sasuke slowly looked around he was in a small clearing he tried to stand but realized his hands were bound as well as his feet _'DAMN IT!" _he thought and set to work untying his bonds.

X~X~X~X

Eragon a young boy of 15 stalked slowly through the forests of the spine.

Eragon was hunting it was a female doe with a limp in her leg he was amazed that she had made it this far without predators capturing her.

Soon eragon reached a clearing it looked as though many uneven lumps were bulging out of the earth but eragon knew this was the sleeping herd.

Eragon knocked an arrow and took aim at the doe who's leg was stretched out awkwardly.

Just as he was about to release the arrow a loud BANG and blinding light lit the clearing, the deer fled and the arrow only just missed its target. The arrow hissed through the air and embedded itself with a _thunk _into a nearby tree.

Eragon looked warily around the clearing and saw in the middle a large sapphire stone. Eragon walked forward peering to the sides cautiously, He took a few steps forward when nothing happened he curiously picked up the large stone.

The stone was of a large round oval shape, white veins cut across its surface and it was of a deep sapphire blue. He thought for a moment then put it in his wood frame pack and began to walk back to Carvahall.

X~X~X~X

Sasuke had now chewed through the bonds on his hands and was cutting the ones around his now aching ankles he didn't mind the pain though,

being a ninja he was used to this sort of thing.

Soon Sasuke had cut his bonds and stood and stretched his cramped limbs. Slowly Sasuke surveyed his surrounding looking for possible escape, flaws in the land and battle advantage points, as he had been trained.

Just then he herd a snapping twig, he jumped into a nearby tree kunai drawn and waited to see the sounds source, he made no movement, he made no sound.

X~X~X~X

Eragon walked into a clearing he looked around it was eerily silent. He looked around and when he was satisfied nothing was amiss he looked forward to set camp.

"ARGH!!!" he cried out.

a tall, raven haired boy wearing an indigo shirt and black trousers stood were he hadn't been before Eragon could have sworn nothing was in the clearing!.

The boy looked him over seemed to shrug and actually _jumped _into the tree Eragon guessed he'd been in before he had blown his excellent cover.

"Who're you?" asked Eragon slowly and warily his voice shook slightly first the stone and now this!

The boy gave him a look that sent shivers down Eragon's spine. The boy cocked his head _this boy speaks a very different language from my own but how am I supposed to know what he's saying?_

"just askin…" started Eragon then he saw it _he doesn't understand me? That's it I gotta lay off the sugar! _Quickly Eragon began to desperately converse with the obviously foreign person and made gestures to ask him of his name finally he understood.

Eragon could have swarn the kid was hiding a smirk.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

Eragon looked up "Eragon" he replied "that's a long name" he added quickly receiving another penetrating look from _Uchiha Sasuke _who raised an eyebrow in question. Sasuke didn't know were he was but this places customs were obviously VERY different from his own as well as the language.

Sasuke decided he was going to give it a go to see JUST how good sharingan was with copying movement and try to interpret the boy's words.

"sharingan" he murmured and his vision switched to that given by the sharingan.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT, WHO ARE YOU, WHATS HAPPENING!!??" screamed a very confused Eragon.

Sasuke only just managed to interpret the meaning behind the boy's words because of the sharingan and the tone of panick in his voice.

Sasuke made a sign that all was ok and jumped down from the tree he had previously crouched in.

"Um…uh _ok _um would you mind…" he trailed off, the boy couldn't understand him and he was wasting time talking to him how could he make him understand? "UGH!" he groaned without realizing he'd said it aloud.

X~X~X~X

Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Pakuun and Hinata jumped through the trees searching desperately for Sasuke and his captor unfortunately to no avail.

As night set in they had to turn back and speed back to the campsite that they and 3 of the jounin sensei were staying in their search for Sasuke, and settled down for the night.

X~X~X~X

Sasuke and Eragon stood with Eragon shifting nervously in a roomy house stuffed with many scrolls, books and parchments. Brom which Eragon had explained (more like half guestured half spoke) that Brom was the town story teller and Eragon believed would know what was going on.

"_so _you say he jumped down right in front of you after you were certain you were alone, said his name, did that (he gestured to sasuke's eyes) and that after he did he could vaguely understand you?" asked Brom.

"Yes"

Brom looked Sasuke over and looked thoughtful then said

"I shall try and teach him our language and ask how he came here you may leave" he said gesturing to the door. Eragon shuffled out of the door glancing nervously at Sasuke one last time walked out into the biting cold air and it struck him he STILL hadn't managed to get meat!

He broke into a sprint and headed for the butcher owned by Sloan the bad tempered butcher.

Brom shut the door and turned to Sasuke tapped his head murmured something and began to converse with Sasuke in fluent Japanese which surprised Sauce, but he answered. Brom explained his antics and after Sasuke _finally _agreed both sat down to a warm cup of very strong tea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok thanks for reading! Also I know its not action and drama induced like the last but I'll get to that ok bye!!! Look out for the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHINOBI RIDER**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~telepathy~_

"_Ancient language"_

**Author note: thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and I hope you've enjoyed so far! I'll work on all that punctuation stuff too! My computer doesn't check it all I wish it did though… ok I'll just shut up and let you all read! (p.s. Reidluver thanks and yeah you can pm me now so thanks!)**

Sasuke sat in a crevice upon the mountain closest to Carvahall.

Brom, the story teller had given him a book made by a great explorer of the sea so he could learn English. Sasuke had read it often and tried to speak the language.

'_It could help in future missions…' _he had thought so he went along with it.

X~X~X~X

Eragon had now completely forgotten about the foreign raven haired boy and had turned to other matters, like the sapphire stone he had found in the spine. This was until the boy made an unexpected show up, when Eragon had gone for a bit of a wander. Now he wandered were the boy had come from. Eragon also took note that he was starting to speak his own language, though not very well but he could still understand. So he shrugged it off.

X~X~X~X

"Did you find anything?" Tsunade queried the 2 Jounin sensei that stood in front of her.

"I'm afraid not lady Tsunade even the ninja dogs could find no trace" replied the silver haired Jounin Kakashi.

"It is unfortunate he escaped now we are one shinobi down…" Tsunade murmured.

"Don't worry we'll find him soon! Especially with me and my eternal rival Kakashi on the case we'll find Sasuke in no time at all!" said Gai.

"And how long will "no time at all" be?" asked Tsunade.

Gai put his hand sheepishly behind his head and gave a toothy grin.

"Er it's just an expression, and probably a while" he said sheepishly

Tsunade rolled her eyes when Gai wasn't looking and sent them off. She then returned to _supposed _to be doing paper work.

X~X~X~X

Sauce strolled through the spine calmly looking for any sign of how he had come to be here but never found what he was looking for. He kept searching and now as he walked through a large section of the forest…

"DAMN!" Sasuke having not paying attention had hit something with his foot and hard at that. Sauce looked down as the thing he had hit made a clear ringing sound he bent down and began to move the dead leaves twigs and moss aside to reveal a large jet black stone, he bent down and picked the curious object up.

'_hmm I've never heard nor seen anything like this in konoha before…' _ At that he put it in his bag and moved off to his favorite resting place and began to fiddle with the large stone.

…

Thunder crashed, Lightning lit the dark sky and Rain accompanied by a large amount of hail rained down upon the habitants of both Carvahall and the spine.

The people of Carvahall took it as a sign of winter and hurried to further prepare, and Sauce just sheltered under a large outcropping of the spine reading and trying to perfect his English.

That was until he heard a loud SQUEEK, and jumped to his feet kunai in hand ready to either run or fight when nothing appeared he cautiously looked around and activated his sharingan. Nothing was amiss he relaxed slightly but stayed ready with a kunai still clutched in his hand incase someone or something attacked.

…

Later Sasuke sat on the rock and looked the storm had worsened, and the lightning streaked the sky every few seconds and struck many trees in the spine making them fall and starting fires that were quenched by the rain which was now bucketing down.

CRACK!

Sauce jumped into a ready position turned his sharingan on and his red eyes rested on the black stone a large crack ran along its surface he stared as a black snout roughly triangular, emerged, then a long body, and a fine tail. Sharp ivory spikes protruded down its neck, and its shoulders created a hollow making a larger-than-usual gap between them as they continued to the tip of its tail. Large, sharp ivory talons curved out of its feet and two ivory miniature dagger like teeth curved out of the top of its mouth. Sasuke stared at the creature who's black scales shone like gems. He knew what this was and now he knew that the stone was not a stone, but an egg and the creature before him was a young jet black dragon.

…

Sauce didn't move but had to inhale as his head began to spin as he realized he'd stopped breathing.

'_It can't be, It couldn't be…could it?'_

he eyed the dragon cautiously as it stared back curiously it lost intrest and began to survey its surroundings it made a startled squeal as the lightning lit the sky and the thunder loudly followed and it ran behind Sasuke with amasing speed and peered out from behind his legs. Sasuke looked at it, it was surprisingly cute, vicious but cute the dragon overcame its fear and stared with wide eyes at the lightning and playfully zipped in and out of the rain. Sasuke relaxed and sat back on the rock and thought

'_hmm a dragon could be useful maybe he could keep this hatchling'_

Soon the dragon tired after its game of "fun in the storm" it wandered over to sasuke. He looked at it warily, its snout then connected with his hand and a shock of pain ran up his arm he cried out in surprise and jumped back breaking the connection. He stared both suspiciously and shocked as a silver, white oval formed on his palm.

Sasuke jumped as he felt the dragon's snout connect with his palm once more, and was curious as this time no shock ran through his arm. Sasuke stroked the dragon and as he did he felt as though a barrier around his mind was melting away leaving his mind vulnerable and open. Sauce felt a surge of both curiosity and anger which seemed to come from the small dragon.

He threw a piece of bread from Brom to the dragon, who hungrily devoured it.

Sasuke planed to ask Brom about this tomorrow but he would keep the dragon secret he had no idea how the people here would react to a dragon…

**Ok thanks for reading it's a bit short sorry but I'm not yet used to writing incredibly long chapters and I need help on whether the dragon should be male or female but I have got an idea for the name so please help me! Thanks I'll update as soon as I can bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHINOBI RIDER**

**Author note (stop complaining you don't have to read!): thanks to my lovely reviewers some times that's all that keeps me going! Sorry about the late update you see I was busy and decided to wait Ok enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: usual I don't own either Naruto or Eragon and blah, blah, blah ok!?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~telepathy~_

"_Ancient language"_

"_**Dreams or monsters (e.g. Raazac) speaking" **_

Sasuke walked slowly into the village occasionally glancing behind him at the small black head of the little dragon hatchling which stared him down.

Sasuke had found he could communicate with the dragon through a weird connection which made his mind feel kind of "open." He was headed for Brom's house the old man was annoying, but wisely so and since he seemed to know a lot Sasuke was going to ask him questions but never reveal his dragons.

'_Hang on MY dragon? THE dragon I meant surely! But why do I keep thinking my dragon?'_

He shrugged it off and began to run until he reached Brom's house he then knocked on the door and entered.

"Is there any reason your back Sasuke?" asked Brom.

"Yes I overheard your story when the traders were here about the dragons and the riders and many people began to speak about it after that and I'm just here to ask about it" Sasuke said.

"Ah a vast subject indeed" said Brom stroking his beard thoughtfully "what would you like to know?"

Sasuke was glad his plan was working so far. "Well…I'll keep to the basics were the dragons are from? How the riders started? And how riders were different from your average person?"

"A rather vast subject to tell about, Well sit down, we may be here a while…" Brom said this then sat down looking at Sasuke then began.

"Dragons have no beginning unless it lies within the creation of this land itself they have no end unless the very world ends and the sun burns out…the riders started when the elves came from across the sea.

Elves are a different race to humans they are far stronger, live longer, are faster, smarter and more elegant (Sasuke snorted at which Brom raised an eyebrow)so anyway after they came across the sea to this land they lived peacefully until one elf was foolish enough to hunt down a dragon and kill it as you would a dear or stag since the elves believed the dragons as mere animals from which rose a deadly mistake.

'_If they were SOOOO smart why did one hunt down a dragon? dobe' _thought Sasuke.

The dragons were outraged and attacked the elves and the elves were forced to kill in order to save themselves this resulted in a long, bloody war which both races later regretted.

The reason the war ended was because an elf called Eragon found an egg and thought of the opportunity to raising a friendly dragon and then raised his white dragon Bid'daum in secret when he reached a good size they traveled among the war ranks and brought peace between dragons and elves.

The elves and dragons cast a spell to combine the minds and souls of certain elves to the dragon that chose them and after humans arrived they were also added to the spell. The riders at first were simply used as communication between the two races but it was soon found that they were much more.

The riders were incredibly powerful able to use magic which I explained to you when we met and had higher senses than anyone else and with this they became the keepers of peace and that brought a golden time but as the story said it did not last.

Anyway the riders can be told apart by the Gedway'insignia a silvery, white dragon like oval on their palm.

The dragons and riders had a connection between them so they could use telepathy and speak to each other through their minds and riders were taught telepathy and could speak to any creature through it but as soon as a dragon and rider connect they have the ability of telepathy to each other so I have answered your questions is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No" Sauce said simply and left heading to his camp site and bringing the dragon with him he realized it didn't have a name so he began to think of one toying with different names but none of them seemed to fit while others the dragon didn't seem to like.

Then it hit him this dragon had been born on the night of a storm he had first seen it by the light from a bolt of lightning.

_~Is your name Kaminari?~ _and immediately he felt the approval of the dragon wash over him then he was surprised when he heard a faint _~Hai~ _he nodded the dragon was in his mind and that was his natural language he just hoped "Kaminari" could pick up on two languages.

X~X~X~X~X

"The Hokages ill!"

"lady Tsunade-sama is ill!"

"THE HOKAGES ILL!?"

This fact swept through konohagakure like a storm and soon it was the subject of every conversation.

At least most people thought this was a fact but the ninja of the village had been informed a long thin cut which had a strange substance that had been recognized as poison.

Everything was being done to find the antidote and save their 5th Hokage but to no avail.

Tsunade was to sick to even speak or move and was in obvious pain the poison was taking its time but it was definitely killing her.

In tsunades place they had found just before she had fallen Ill she had decided to hire a shinobi to take her place when she was unavailable to do her duties as Hokage or had to go on a very important mission and this man was leading the village now no one knew why but he sent far to many Shinobi away and more often than not they didn't return the village was worried but kept their mouths shut and went about their now restless daily

Activities hoping the best for their Hokage.

**Ok! Hope you liked it once again sorry for taking so long on the update and sorry the chapters kinda short i may not update again before Christmas or after (I'm visiting relatives who just came down from Queensland) so please be patient! Merry Christmas! And a happy new year! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHINOBI RIDER**

**A/N: Ok! Sorry it took so long to update but see I fractured the two main bones in my ankle on Thursday and only got home yesterday! It hurt and I can't even walk and I've stumbled in the crutches twice! It's not as easy as some people make it look! So I'm probably boring you to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Eragon the creators of both are boys and I am not a boy and if I did own it none of my favorite characters would be dead either.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~telepathy~_

"_Ancient language"_

"_**Dream or monsters speaking (e.g. Raazac) speaking"**_

Sasuke was training in the mist covered mountains.

Sasuke and the dragon had tried out the name Kveykva a few times, but neither thought it that good, so they decided instead on the Japanese word Kaminari.

It had been months since he questioned Brom on the dragons of this land and Kaminari had grown. Sasuke had taught the dragon and trained with it in his now fruitful spare time, when he wasn't trying to find his way out he taught and conversed with the large, black, male dragon.

_~Sasuke as I hunt I see a disturbance at the boy Eragon's haunt, there are two strangers standing outside it and two large creatures the likes I've never seen nor heard of before~_

_~…why do you tell me this? ~_

_~I have a bad feeling about it I sense danger we must leave~_

_~leave? I've been trying to do that since I came! ~_

Kaminari hissed and landed near Sasuke.

_~Come little one! Come! We must be away from here! Danger threatens! Blood shall be spilt! Oaths betrayed! Innocent murdered! Come! ~_

_~Kaminari calm down you know as well as I, I can care for myself, as you can care for yourself~ _

_~NO! It is different there are forces we cannot defeat! Come away! ~_

Sasuke stared at his distressed dragon.

What could make him so worked up?

Then he saw it, out of the sky hurtled a blue dragon also panic stricken. Sasuke didn't know how it could be there as Brom said dragons were rare, but he knew something was amiss, he looked at Kaminari.

_~explain~_

_~…I cannot explain I don't understand fully myself all I know is that this land has been poisoned by evil for over a hundred years I sense it, I taste it in the air…I know we must not run but my instincts are different to yours little one~_

_~hmn we shall see the dragon and whether it carries a passenger and stop calling me little one~_

Kaminari growled but didn't argue as Sasuke climbed onto his back, he took of and went to follow the female dragon, while his rider balanced easily on his back.

~_Is that the boy you met when you first came here? ~_

_~…I would assume so…~_

X~X~X~X

Eragon climbed of Saphira and his knees buckled. Eragon cried out in pain and looked down at his legs, two bloodied patches showed on the insides of his legs. He looked up and cried out as a large black dragon slightly larger than Saphira landed in the clearing, and down jumped the same raven haired boy as if he was born to do it, the boy Sasuke.

X~X~X~X

"How does she fare shizune?" Asked a masked, silver haired Jounin.

"Not well, and we still cannot find the source of that cut it took a nasty shade of green,"

"Sakura said she believed it could possibly be poison" Kakashi cut through.

"I don't think so, I've never seen poison do this and there was a few loose nails and kunai in the office…"

"I don't think she would be injured that…!"

"She was delusional! Ill! She could have fallen out the window if it was open! ... And Aki-sama wishes your audience" screamed Shizune, adding the last part hurriedly.

Kakashi looked down at Shizune nodded and left to see the replacement Hokage.

**Sorry the chapters kinda short again but I'm trying to lead into the whole next part then hopefully I'll get longer chapters, but I may not be able to. I have stuff to do at home as well as write fanfiction. I will try to get out an update soon bye!**

_ncient language"f my favorite characters would be dead either._


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! I haven't updated this fic in a whole year! I should stop making new stories and finish the ones I already have, seriously. I started this fanfic years ago and stopped writing it for a year and a half so I think I should be writing better by now. **

**XXX**

Sasuke glared at Eragon. He was so weak, he groaned and whimpered and pitied himself for simple wounds to the skin! It irritated the young Shinobi who was calmly dealing with his own leg problems as if they were nothing.

Saphira, the boy's dragon, stared at him with her intelligent blue eyes. Kaminari Stared at Saphira suspiciously with his own inky black eyes.

Eragon ignored Sasuke's looks of reproval and hid under saphira's wing. Sasuke leapt into a tree and settled down for a cold night.

XXX

Sasuke woke early in the morning and he jumped down from the tree gracefully. He waited for a few hours, curious to see what the boy and his dragon would do. Eventually Saphira rolled over and stretched cat-like while Eragon dragged himself over to a lake, found a part of it that Sasuke had broken earlier and started to drink.

"You coming?"

Sasuke stared at Eragon, uninterested and nodded. Eragon clambered onto Saphira and sat unsteadily on her back. He looked over to see Sasuke looking at his dragon, who's name he had forgotten to ask.

'_Can you bear my weight?'_

'_Of course,'_

"What is your dragon's name...uh Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled himself onto Kaminari in one smooth movement that left Eragon staring in awe and Saphira staring in suspicion.

"Kaminari,"

Was all he said as Kaminari leapt into the air, his muscles bunching and flexing as he fought gravity and used the air currents to keep him in the air. Saphira soon joined him and put on insane bursts of speed at what Sasuke and Kaminari knew was Eragon's urging.

Seeing no point in such a rush Kaminari was left far behind and Sasuke, to avoid any more damage to the skin on his legs, balanced on both feet in a crouching position on his back.

Kaminari's wings beat powerfully and he performed a series of aerial manoeuvres that left Sasuke grinning and enjoying every minute.

'_Let me show you what it's really like,'_

Sasuke felt a tug, trusting his dragon he didn't fight and he felt himself slide into the dragons mind. He felt Kaminari's muscles as if they were his own, he felt his tail flick through the air and control which direction they were to go. He felt the air rush under his wings and saw the world in a great deal less colour than his human form allowed him.

He felt Kaminari's joy and freedom as he dived and flipped and twirled and dived again. Kaminari looked back at him, though most people wouldn't be able to tell his face was blank, and his eyes were black. The same cold black eyes he was used to seeing every day in the mirror.

Soon he felt himself slip out of Kaminari's mind and back into his own. He felt his own muscles and joints and he felt slightly relaxed at being in something familiar.

'_Did you like it?'_

'_Hnn'_

Kaminari took that as a yes as he felt the thrill of adrenaline still coursing through his rider's veins.

XXX

Eragon couldn't go any further, he wasn't strong enough. Darkness enshrouded his vision and he felt himself collapse, just before he blacked out he saw Brom running towards him. There was a large gash on the man's temple.

XXX

"What's that down there?"

Sasuke murmured to himself, more out of boredom and curiosity than actually directed at anyone. Kaminari growled and soared down to land, there was a house that Sasuke recognised as Eragon's, it was splintered and charred and in ruins and there was an impressive chakra imprint left behind.

"Whoever was here they aren't the usual weak civilians who live here,"

'_But we could take them,'_

"No doubt,"

Kaminari took off and they flew towards the spine.

**Once again short, but I'm trying to get all of my stories going again! I haven't written in a long time! **


End file.
